


slow hands

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Lance Hunter, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Bobbi Morse, hog tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Izzy had told Bobbi once that any mission that ended with someone tied up was sure to be a failure.Izzy hadn’t known about Bobbi and Hunter’s extracurriculars, though.





	slow hands

Izzy had told Bobbi once that any mission that ended with someone tied up was sure to be a failure.

Izzy hadn’t known about Bobbi and Hunter’s extracurriculars, though. 

Bobbi’s tied up now - well, half tied up - and she considers this a success.

“Too tight, pet?” Lance asks as he finishes looping the rope around her ankles. 

“No, sir,” she answers immediately. Her circulation isn’t being cut off, but it’s tight enough that she won’t be able to wiggle free - at least not accidentally.

“And your knee will be okay?” He checks.

“Yes, sir.” Her ankles are about to be bound to her already-restrained hands, which means her knee will be flexed for the duration of the scene. Bobbi’s held more awkward positions for longer periods of time, even since her knee injury, but she appreciates the concern.

Lance wastes no time in knotting together her wrists and ankles behind her back, and Bobbi closes her eyes for a moment, adjusting to the flexion of her muscles as a result of the new position.

“Mmm,” Hunter hums as he sits on the bed in front of Bobbi, cross-legged. She snaps open her eyes, staring at his crotch - more specifically, at his cock. Hunter’s hands tangle in her hair and he jerks Bobbi’s head up none too gently. “My eyes are up here, love.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” she apologizes reflexively.

He tugs at her hair again, more gently this time. “We’ll get there in due time, pet,” he says, moving his hand down from her hair to cup her cheek. Lance licks his lips, and Bobbi shivers in anticipation. “But you’re all tied up, just for me, and it seems silly to waste this opportunity.”

Bobbi bites her lip, holding back a groan as images of all the things he could do flit through her mind. She can feel her nipples getting harder, and laments for a moment that Hunter can’t see that in her current position, with her chest pressed against the bed. 

Lance’s thumb brushed beneath her lip. “I wish you wouldn’t do that, pet,” he murmurs. Bobbi releases her lip from between her teeth immediately. Hunter doesn’t need to threaten punishment for her to obey him; his theory as a dom has always been that the carrot is more effective than the stick, and his carrots are always  _ thoroughly _ worthwhile.

He bends his head to kiss her softly, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth and worrying it in between his teeth in a way that is much more enjoyable than her own biting. Hunter holds their mouths together for a few seconds before withdrawing, sitting back on his haunches and cocking his head to the side in a way that is equal parts adorable and arousing. “So many choices… I would say so little time, but I have all the time in the world, don’t I?”

Bobbi sucks in a deep breath through her nose. “Yes, sir.” A part of her wishes he would skip everything else and just fuck her, but it’s vastly overpowered by the part that finds the teasing and impatience incredibly hot. 

Lance reaches for her hair again, but instead of pulling on it - God, she loves when he pulls her hair - he sweeps it all to one side, revealing her neck. Bobbi sees where this is going a moment before it happens, but she still shivers as he scrapes his teeth over her pulse point and down the column of her throat. Without pausing, he presses the flat of his tongue against the line he’s just traced, soothing the muted sting from his teeth as he licks her.

His lips dance along the cords of muscles in her neck, teasing her with the occasional nip or suck. Hunter doesn’t linger long enough to leave bruises - instead, faint red and pink marks are left in his wake, light enough to fade by the time morning comes. 

He moves further down still, tracing the line of her collarbone with his tongue. Lance slides his arm beneath her, lifting her just enough that her breasts are exposed, her nipples almost painfully hard from the slow-mounting desire. He stops the slow trek of his mouth, halting with his nose pressed in the hollow of her throat, his eyes downturned.

“Am I going too fast for you, pet?” Hunter’s voice is low and throaty, and Bobbi feels goosebumps erupt all over. “I would hate for this to be over too soon, and I do know how… sensitive you can be.” Bobbi’s breath catches in her throat at the suggestion in his voice, but she forces herself to answer his question.

“No, sir,” she whispers. She sounds far less confident than she would like, stuttering just enough to call the credibility of her statement into account. 

Hunter kisses the gap between her breasts, and for a moment Bobbi thinks that’s she’s all she’s going to get from him. Just when she’s certain he’s going to pull away, he turns his head, the tip of his nose nudging against her nipple. He blows out cool air against the tender skin, and Bobbi shudders at the sensation, the prickling of the goosebumps on her body intensifying. 

“Sensitive indeed,” Lance murmurs. Bobbi’s not sure if she’s supposed to hear the comment, let alone respond, so she stays quiet. “Best not risk it, I think,” he decides, setting her back down against the bed with one fluid movement. Her chest aches as it settles back against the sheets, and Bobbi forces herself not to make a sound or bite her lip again. 

“Whatever shall I do now, pet?” Hunter asks. He steps off the bed in one fluid motion, and Bobbi knows better than to move her head to try to keep him in her line of sight. Instead she focuses on her breathing, taking long, slow breaths so she won’t jump too badly when Hunter inevitably surprises her with a touch.

She’s surprised nonetheless when the next place she feels his hands is on the tips of her fingers. He squeezes each finger gently, one by one. “Just checking your circulation,” he tells her quietly. His voice comes from directly behind her, and Bobbi tries her best not to think about what else he could be doing from directly behind her. It doesn’t work, and she can feel her inner walls clenching around nothingness, desperate to be filled. How does Hunter manage to make something as banal as checking circulation sexy?

His hands skims down her arms, circling her biceps for a moment before dropping down to her shoulders. The pads of his thumbs begin pressing small, smooth circles into her muscles, and Bobbi presses her face into the bed to suppress a groan of pleasure.

“You’re quite tense,” Hunter notes as he continues massaging her shoulders. “Maybe we should scrap our current plans, and relax instead.” He’s just teasing her, Bobbi tells herself. Even though she  _ knows _ it’s all part of his toying with her, Bobbi knows she has to respond.

“Please, sir.” There’s an edge of need to her voice that there wasn’t earlier, but Bobbi can’t be bothered to hide it. 

“Ah, I suppose you’re right, pet,” Hunter says. His hands still on her shoulders. “I would be silly to tie you up like this and not expect you to be a little bit tense, wouldn’t I?” 

It’s funny - Bobbi almost forgets that she’s tied up every once in a while, until one of them does something to remind her. She doesn’t need to strain against the bindings, at least not yet. That comes later.

She yelps a little as there’s a yank on her hair. “I asked you a question,” Hunter hums.

“Yes, sir,” Bobbi replies. She hopes it’s the right answer, because she can’t quite remember what the question was in the first place.

He kisses the nape of her neck softly, and Bobbi relaxes. She chose the right answer. The heat of Hunter’s body on top of hers has the frustrating effect of sending another shake down her spine. Bobbi can practically hear Hunter’s smile as he extracts himself from her, the bed shifting as he adjusts his weight. 

His hand slithers down her back, and Bobbi’s whole body sings in anticipation. It stops at the small of her back, the heel of his hand a few inches from the curve of her ass. 

_ Lower, please _ , she begs internally. Hunter doesn’t go lower, though. He doesn’t move his hand at all.

“Sir?” Bobbi asks after a painful minute of waiting.

“I’m sorry, did you want something, pet?” Hunter asks.

So they’re playing this game now. Bobbi swallows, finding moisture suddenly lacking. She knows if she asks, this can all be over - the taunting will stop, and the real fun will begin. The question was whether or not she wanted it to be over. And the answer? No, she really didn’t. She liked Lance’s wandering hands and his ability to wind her up. It was why she submitted to him. That, and the fact that his dom voice was perhaps the most sensual thing she had ever had the pleasure of hearing - matched, maybe, with the whimpers that he made when he was subbing.

The pleasures of being a switch were numerous.

“No, sir,” Bobbi answers before Lance can remind her less gently. 

“I’m not sure you’re telling me the truth.” He drags his hand down to pinch her ass, and her back arches as she leans into the sensation. His palms ghost across her skin until they’re braced on her inner thighs. Bobbi’s muscles begin to shake with the effort of keeping quiet. Lance must feel the shaking, because his grip becomes firmer. 

“Tell me what you want, love.”

“You,” Bobbi gasps as his fingertips begin straying closer to her entrance.

Lance pauses again. 

“You, sir,” she pants, realizing her former omission. The teasing she’s been subjected to thus far is hardly anything compared to what Hunter is capable of, and Bobbi’s afraid her misstep will cost her dearly.

It doesn’t. The next thing she feels is a slight pressure against her outer lips, and she swallows back a whine.

“You’re so wet for me, pet,” Hunter sighs as he continues to rub the head of his cock across her entrance. He brushes her clit, and Bobbi spasms at the momentary sensation.

Without warning, he enters her in one smooth stroke. Bobbi strains against the ropes, desperation swirling under her skin as her body screams for more. Hunter isn’t moving, but Bobbi can’t do anything about it. She’s forced into patience, and forced into hearing the small gasps of breath Hunter is taking. He’s trying to pace himself, she knows. Slow had been the word of the day, and he can’t give that up because of his baser urges.

“Whoever doesn’t believe in heaven has never been inside of you, Bob,” Hunter praises breathlessly. Hearing him say her name is an aphrodisiac, sending everything in her into a frenzied spiral of desire, a rush of heat and wetness migrating to a position between her thighs. She can feel her inner walls fluttering around him, and Lance’s breath hitches at the involuntary movement.

He withdraws slowly, until he’s back where he started, the tip of his cock nudging against her. After a tense moment, he pushes back in until his hips are flush against her body. He twists his body ever so slightly - not even enough to be called a roll - and Bobbi can’t help the gasp that claws out of her throat.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she pants immediately. An excuse hangs on her lips, but she doesn’t say it. Hunter doesn’t like excuses.

“Now, pet,” he murmurs, pulling out again. “If you can’t stay quiet now, how on earth are you going to manage it later?”

“I don’t know, sir,” Bobbi answers. Against her better judgement, she adds, “You just feel so good, sir.”

Hunter chuckles warmly, and it feels like molten gold running through her veins. “Thank you, pet.” He strokes a hand down her back, lighting fires wherever he touches. “But you are all for me.” His fingers move to her center, slowly spreading her outer lips, and Bobbi wiggles her hips as much as she can in the tie, seeking more pressure. “This is all for me.” His lips replace his fingers. Hunter’s tongue darts in and out just once. It’s not enough to do anything other than frustrate Bobbi. 

“That means that your mouth is mine, too.” He’s speaking just a hair’s breadth away from her skin, and it’s agonizing. “And the sounds that you make are mine.” He closes the space between his mouth and her entrance. This time he doesn’t hold back, moving his mouth and his tongue enthusiastically.

He’s trying to make her make another sound. Bobbi presses her face against the soft cotton of the sheets beneath her, desperately focusing on anything other than what’s happening between her legs, because  _ God _ , if she thinks about it too hard she’ll just start making obscene noises and everything will be ruined. 

Her chest is heaving with the exertion of keeping quiet when Lance finally stops, running his hands up and down her sides soothingly. “You did so well, pet,” he tells her softly. “That was a whole minute.”

Only a  _ minute _ ? Bobbi was going to die. She was actually going to die, here in this bedroom, because Lance Hunter was going to kill her.

“Are you ready for me again?” Hunter asks. And oh, there’s his cock again, gliding through her folds easily. She feels absolutely drenched with arousal, and the smooth, slick slide of his cock against her only heightens the sensation.

“Yes, sir.” Bobbi’s surprised her voice hasn’t gone out of the range of human hearing, it’s so high pitched. 

When he’s inside her once again, Bobbi fights against the urge to release. There were rules to be followed. Lance always got to finish first when he was domming, unless he had specifically told her otherwise - and this time, he hadn’t. 

The pace he sets is unhurried, each thrust stopping just short of where Bobbi wants. She focuses on the bite of the ropes into her wrists and ankles, the pain grounding her when all she wants to do is succumb to the rapidly building pressure in her stomach and orgasm herself into oblivion.

“Mmm,” Lance purrs, his hips snapping just a bit faster. Bobbi feels her center throb, and he groans at the sensation of the clenching around his cock. “Do that again, pet,” he says, the command almost lost in between his pants. Bobbi tries her best to oblige, but it’s hard to hold the internal pressure when she’s so close to falling apart. She’s worried that anything more than what’s already happening will push her over the edge, and then she’ll have failed Hunter. She wants to be a good girl.

Whatever she did must have been enough, though, because Hunter lets out a pleased sound. “Good,” he grunts, the pace of his thrusts slowly increasing. “So good for me. You’re all mine, my beautiful girl, my love, my Bobbi…” He doesn’t stop talking from that moment on, his praises interspersed with softly gasped expletives as his languid strokes turn frenzied.

Bobbi wants to cum badly. The need is tearing at her from the inside, its claws sinking deeper into her with each movement. Lance’s fingers scramble across her clit, and even that uncoordinated movement is agonizingly amazing. Her entire body contracts, including the muscles of her throat. That’s a blessing, because she’s sure she would’ve said something - probably Hunter’s name - if her throat wasn’t closed up.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Hunter chants, his thumbs digging into her skin. It’s the only word he seems capable of saying at the moment, and it makes Bobbi feel almost as good as his dick filling her does. She is  _ his _ and he wants her. She wants him, too.

“Mine,” he continues, voice lowering into a throaty growl. His thrusts have slowed again, becoming deeper and more directed. She’s not sure whether it’s for his sake or hers, but he’s hitting her G-spot and Bobbi’s once again wondering what the chances are that she is going to die in this room. She’s tried everything she can think of, but soon, she is going to lose control.

She just has to hope that Lance does first.

“Mine,” he repeats for what must have been the thousandth time, moving his hand to twine his fingers through her hair again. He sounds frustrated, and Bobbi wants to help. Not just for her own sake, either, but because when Lance is happy, she is happy. 

She risks breaking the rules, just this once. “Yours,” she whimpers.

The effect that single syllable has on her partner is astounding. “Mine,” he says one more time. Lance’s voice is awestruck, like he can’t quite believe what he’s saying. A moment later, he spills into her, his cum hot and sticky inside of her.

“You can let go now, pet,” Lance whispers, his voice rough in his throat. 

Bobbi’s whole body shakes with the force of her orgasm, so long awaited that she can barely enjoy the supernova of pleasure that erupts within her. Hunter’s fingers dance across her clit, teasing it out longer and longer as she’s forced to keep quiet, unable to fully express just how good it feels to release.

She’s a bit surprised that Lance isn’t untying her when she comes down from her high, but she’s not opposed to being remained bound for a little longer.

“Do you want another?” Hunter asks huskily.

“Another what, sir?” Bobbi asks, sex-addled brain moving too slowly to process what he’s meaning.

“Another orgasm, pet,” he answers patiently.

“Y-yes sir.” Bobbi swallows hard. She’s still shaky from the first one, but she craves his touch and his approval in equal measure. 

“What do you think, pet,” Lance murmurs, maneuvering her so she’s kneeling on the bed, wrists and ankles still bound together. “Do you think I can make you cum without even touching between your legs?”

“Yes,” Bobbi whines. Her clit screams in protest, already begging for attention again, but Bobbi doesn’t care. She wants sir to touch her, wants him to have his way with her for the second time that night, wants him to fulfill her and deny her. 

“Bobbi,” sir admonishes. “You’re being rather rude to me.”

“Yes, sir.” Bobbi wheezes out, mentally reprimanding herself. She’s forgotten sir’s title too many times tonight. He’s been benevolent, but she still shouldn’t forget. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I was going to let you make noise this time,” he tells her. “Should I reconsider?”

“No sir!” Bobbi yelps. “Please, sir. I won’t forget again, sir.”  _ Touch me, sir _ . She wouldn’t dare command him, but it’s what she needs.

“Alright, my pet.” His nose pushes into the joint of her neck and shoulder, soft and warm. “But remember who your sounds are for.”

“You, sir,” Bobbi rushes to say. “Only you, sir, always you -  _ ahh _ .”

Her babbling is stopped by his mouth fastening onto her nipple, and Bobbi’s brain is not sure what to do with the stimulus when every nerve is still crackling like a live wire from her last orgasm. The sound she makes is somewhere between pleasure and pain, but the pleasure’s enough that Bobbi doesn’t want it to stop.

“ _ Sir _ ,” she mewls desperately as his tongue begins swirling. His hand moves to cup her other breast, and Bobbi throws her head back, breaths catching in her throat as he squeezes it gently. 

It is entirely unfair that her body is reacting like this, Bobbi thinks. It is entirely unfair that she can’t even decide what she’s feeling, yet she can already feel a second orgasm approaching. She tells herself that it’s just because she’s so sensitive, but it’s not true. Sir is talented in many ways, and he could’ve done this from the start if he wanted to, taking her apart without even touching her center.

He removes his mouth from her breast, kissing up her neck until his lips land on the corner of her mouth. “Can I kiss you?” Bobbi gulps in a breath, nodding frantically. 

Sir doesn’t waste any time; the kiss is bruising and messy and  _ delicious _ . The movements of his tongue match his fingers on her nipples, and sir has to swallow all manner of sounds as he plunders her mouth and teases her higher and higher.

His lips are red and swollen from kissing her when he withdraws, and he grins at her. “You can cum any time you want, pet,” he tells her. He continues toying with her nipples and Bobbi’s gasping breaths don’t stop.

Without warning, sir leans forward again. Instead of nuzzling into her, like he’s often wont to do, he bites her shoulder. The extra edge of pain is everything Bobbi didn’t realize she needed, and she groans as she cums again.

In short order the ropes are removed from her wrists and ankles, but Bobbi barely registers the angry marks they left behind. She latches onto sir as he gets a washcloth from the bathroom, sitting obediently still as he cleans her of their various fluids, listening to the quiet hum of sir’s voice even if she can’t quite pick out the words.

Sir offers her clothes and Bobbi changes into them quickly. They’re his clothes and they smell like him and they’re so soft and warm and comfortable. She’s sitting in the cradle of sir’s lap, and Bobbi burrows into his chest, making soft, pleased snuffling noises at getting to be so close to him. He begins running his fingers through her hair, working through the tangles as he drones soft words of comfort.

She’s not sure how much time has passed when her head has finally cleared enough that she can understand what Lance is saying to her. Bobbi twists to look at him, shy smile on her face.

“You with me again?” Lance asks. Bobbi nods. 

“You dropped pretty hard, love. Everything okay?” Bobbi nods again.

“Can you use you words for me, Bob?” 

“I’m fine,” she whispers. “Everything is fine.” Everything was better than fine, actually.

“Okay.” Hunter accepts her answer without further questioning, sensing her reticence. He leans his head down, kissing the tip of her nose softly. Bobbi flushes, but tilts her chin up so she can return the gesture. Lance smiles at her, the soft sort of smile that he doesn’t show anyone but her. She loves that smile.

“Let’s stay here,” Bobbi murmurs.

“Okay,” he repeats.

For the rest of the day, Bobbi sits in Hunter’s lap, wearing his clothes. It is the one place in the world where she is safe and warm, wanted and loved. 

Bobbi wants to stay there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> More BDSM? More BDSM.
> 
> In case you're curious, it's (briefly) mentioned in the story, but I headcanon both Bobbi and Lance as switches, so this is in the same universe as Crime and Punishment!


End file.
